


Pretty Baby

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You catch Sam on his way out of a shower and just can’t hold back





	Pretty Baby

You bit your lip while looking up at Sam.

“ _Y/N,_ ” he groaned with what he saw in your eyes.

Your cheeks were reddened and your pupils were blown as you stared at him with desire.

It all happened because you caught him in his tight boxer briefs after leaving the bathroom, and his amazing body had gotten you all bothered and hot.

“Sam,” you whispered back before leaning closer and licking a long line up his strong thigh.

He was now naked, sat on a chair with you between his legs, panting and with his cock throbbing right above you.

“Stop teasing me,” he moaned, jumping when you nibbled the skin under his belly button and instantly Sam’s hips jumped forward and you chuckled.

God, you loved his body. You couldn’t keep your eyes away from it when he was naked and just loved kissing and licking his skin when you were down on your knees. Sam always reacted strongly to you, fucking you senseless when he got tired of all of your teasing and making you cum so loudly that many times that Dean himself would yell at you through the door to ‘ _shut the fucking volume down’_ or something.

“Come here, pretty baby,” he grabbed a fistful of your hair with his large hand and for a moment you thought he would move your mouth to his dick, but he made you stand up and sit on his lap, his cock resting right against your slit.

“I want you to rub yourself on me,” he commanded. “I want to feel this pretty wet pussy cumming right over my cock.”

You moaned in response, instantly bucking your hips forward and moaning with the friction.

“That’s it,” he moved his lips to your ear. “Grind yourself on my cock, baby. Let me feel you.”

He continued to whisper more and more dirty words on your ear, every single one of them rougher than the other, and you couldn’t help but think about how this was getting him off as much as you.

“Sam,” you moaned, gripping his shoulders.

“Cum for me, pretty baby,” he gave your ass a slap. “Cum like the dirty slut you are and I’ll fuck you deep and hard with my thick hot cock.”

The knot inside you broke and you kept moving until it was too much.

“Fuck,” he moaned, moving you away just enough and squeezing the base of his dick for a moment.

You gave him a wicked smile and you boyfriend licked his lips.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees.”


End file.
